Roblox Family Wiki:Rules
This is a '''community portal of rules '''every user is to follow on Roblox Family Wiki. If not, you will eventually be . Read the rules to avoid getting typically blocked. Rules # NO going off-topic. This wiki is just a fanmade wiki for a ROBLOX TV Studios series. # Never spam on pages. Spam is not tolerated. # Pages, comments on talk pages, message threads and discussion pages with characters, other media and episodes that don't belong here are STRICTLY prohibited. # No posting hate comments in the comment section. # Don't post images or videos with ANY mature content or stuff that violates our wiki. # No creating pages with swearing or they will be deleted. # Never share your password. # Never give special attention to content moderators or administrators too much. # No posting rude comments that have rude content. # Please be nice to other people contributing on the wiki, and don't troll. # Please act positive when you are on this wiki. We'll not be accepting any users who're being bad, which leads to being blocked. # Please make sure that you give us the sources of the information you post on talk pages aside from comments, e.g., the URLs on the page. Put it anywhere that you'd like or use it as a summary. An administrator might be able to take care of the page for you. # Any information that's caused to be dedicated to your opinion on your profile or the talk pages or discussion posts is fine. Never add it to pages or it'll lead to page deletion. # We all need to respect other users' privacy, so please don't edit their profile pictures without permission to do so. This applies to administrators, bereaucrats, moderators, and rollbacks. # If you are using personal media, your audio, photos and videos will not be deleted, but will be if there is false information. # Swearing is NEVER allowed on talk pages or wikis. With the exception of hell, damn and crap, they are the only few allowed. But, however, others, not at all. Racial slurs such as "n*gga" or "n*gger" are not accepted either. Any racial slurs leads to automatic bans, and NO EXCEPTIONS! # Using several created accounts that you try to use to dodge your bans by doing such is not acceptable. Sockpuppets SERIOUSLY get banned forever. # Everyone's opinions are opinions. Not everyone will be fans or haters of the same stuff you do like. So please respect other users' opinions. # Pointless or subjective categories in pages like "good character or episode" or "bad character or episode" are unacceptable. Seeing one of those in pages will lead to it being removed, or, if you had added it and someone didn't edit it before you, it'll be undone and will then be either protected or you'll get one strike. This depends on what administrators think of, and this is also because the founder is very sensitive with vandalism, so do not add categories like this. # Do not add the Delete template in content or your edit will automatically be undone. # Make sure to have good and valid reasons for removing information on episode summaries or characters. Invalid reasons or content replacement is prohibited. # Don't make bad or unreasonable comments on this wiki. # No disruptive editing nor edit wars. # No removing content from pages at all! # If you delete a page when you are promoted as an admin, you'll be permanently blocked and the founder will not give you admin ever again! Edits can be restored by the founder! # Questioning any character's existence but from another show is NOT ALLOWED! The founder will not tolerate this at all! # SUBSCRIBE TO ITSFUNNEH's YOUTUBE CHANNEL OR YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE, EVEN IF YOU HATE THIS USER! # Never add unsourced content. # No spamming in the comments. # No vandalism, please! # This is not a fanon wiki. # Respect everyone's opinion no matter what, please! # No disrespectful comments please. Punishments *Warning *Strike 1 - 14 (block) *Strike 15 (ban) For other uses, see List of Roblox Family Wiki users for users on strikes or not on strikes currently.Category:Article Stubs Category:Community